Five Nights at Freddy's:Rethinking
by GrezzWizard
Summary: After the events of the Golden Freddy, an old enemy returns and took a friend from the Crew. The risks are bigger, the steaks are higher and this time: it won't be easy to get rid of him. An old friend sent help but can they trust them?
1. The Past

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rethinking**

 **Chapter 1: The Past**

 **A/N: Firstly, thank you Seinnnnnn for allowing me to adopt this story and all who gave the OCs for her/him to use. I will be using them in this story, so wish me luck!**

It was a normal day at 'Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza'. After being closed for investigation of disappearing night guards, the restaurant was back in action! Children ran her and there, excited to see their beloved animatronics and indulged themselves in whatever meal or activities that awaited them.

Toy Bonnie roamed around the area, walking at an even pace while leading a group of children to 'Pirate's Cove'. Ever since reintroducing Foxy to the public, the animatronics haven't had a single problem.

The kids sat down on the floor, cross-legged as the stage curtain was pulled. Foxy grinned happily, seeing the young ones waiting for him. As he began, a pink colored blur came into view. It stood there, watching and smiling at the animatronic fox.

As he was about to finish, Foxy's eyes widen. He stood there, shocked at what he was seeing. The parents were confused and as the children began to get up and walk back to their tables. Foxy lunged forward with his mouth wide open.

Screams filled the air as blood dripped from Foxy's jaw. The Pink Man laughed maniacally, pointing a finger at the horrified animatronics as they were deactivated. One by one, Toy Bonnie watched as the engineers reached behind their necks and switched them off.

Finally, Toy Bonnie was the last animatronic to be deactivated. The last thing Toy Bonnie saw was the Pink Man watching Golden Freddy lured five unsuspecting children to their dooms.

When Toy Bonnie woke up, he was on stage. He looked around the familiar party tables and 'Happy Birthday!' banners in front of him. It was the middle of the night and if what he saw was real that meant he and all the other animatronics couldn't roam during the day again.

"Bonnie" Toy Bonnie turned his head left and right. It sounded like Toy Freddy.

"Bonnie!" Toy Bonnie squint his eyes as he tried to find the bear.

"BONNIE!" Golden Freddy's giant head appeared from the darkness, rushing toward Toy Bonnie as he screamed for help. Toy Bonnie nearly jumped out from his seat, screaming in terror. An inhuman shriek caused the customers of 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' to pause and stare at the animatronic.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Toy Bonnie twitched violently, turning left and right to see the new and improved 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. Toy Bonnie finally calmed when he saw Toy Freddy's worried face in front of him.

"I'm fine, chief." Toy Freddy was unconvinced but he didn't to make a scene, so he let Toy Bonnie go. The Bunny walked straight to a separated stage with purple curtains dotted with stars. Toy Bonnie entered 'Pirate's Cove'.

"It be dangerous to step aboard a ship without permission from its Capt'n!" Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes before knocking on the wall. Scraping noises was heard as Foxy dragged his hook on the wall; his hook was gleaming from the small amount of light as he stepped into Toy Bonnie's view.

"Ahoy!"

"Foxy, quit the act. I have something very important to ask you."

"What be bothering ye?"

"Do you remember 87?" Toy Bonnie swore that Foxy was going to kick him out.

"Aye, what about 87?"

"Was there a man that was smiling and watching you creepily?" Foxy's eyes widen. Foxy shook his head before running away. Toy Bonnie exited stage and went to the Parts & Services room. Inside Freddy sat on the follow, deactivated.

"Toy Bonnie?"

"Mike!" The head security guard put the huge box he was carrying down on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I kind of glitch earlier. I was wondering if one of the engineers could have a look at me?"

"Maybe later. They just finished building these. Could you lend me a hand?" Toy Bonnie and Mike opened the large and tall crates, revealing new animatronics. Mike dusted himself off before turning back the way he came.

The largest one was an animatronic tiger, spotting the typical orange with black stripes. He towered above everyone, wearing nothing but a cargo jacket that brought out his masculine physique. Toy Bonnie even noticed sharp curved blades inside the tiger's paws and fangs in his opened mouth.

The animatronics to the left of him was a dog. He was plump and shorter than the tiger. The suit was made of thick fur, colored a deep shade of blue with a lighter blue on his stomach and spots of other blue on his back, legs and arms.

A blue jay bird stood on the tiger's right. There was a pronounced crest on the head, a crown of feathers, which may be raised or lowered. She was also plump with lavender-blue to mid-blue in the crest, back, wings, and tail. Her face was white. Her stomach was off-white and the neck was collared with black which extends to the sides of the head. The wing primaries and tail are strongly barred with black, sky-blue and white. The bill, legs, and eyes are all black.

A chubby boy holding balloons and a sign sat nearby the others. He wore a red and blue strip shirt with a matching propeller hat on his head. Long baggy pants and brown shoes fitted perfectly on the short animatronic.

Finally, a lanky puppet lay on the table. Its mask was white in color with rosy cheeks and lipstick. Purple paint ran down from its eyes to its mouth. It looked like tear strains. Three white buttons were knitted on its chest.

Toy Bonnie turned to Mike's retreating figure and rushed to his side, unaware of their new additions watching them. Tiger turned to his friends by his side and grin. The Marionette nodded to them and they began to wander the hallways.

Mike sat on the office chair, checking the cameras. Toy Bonnie was on the stage. The original animatronics sat in one of the unused party rooms, playing 'Monopoly'. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica was in the kitchen.

Mike heard noises coming from the hallway. He took his flashlight and lit the space in front of him. Mike screamed. He was frantic, rushing to the spare Freddy head but his hand only met air. He mentally slapped himself.

Mike looked back to the hallway. He never thought this was how it would end for him. In his last moments, Mike screamed as something jumped on him. The scream echoed throughout the restaurant, warning the other animatronics.

Chica was the first to enter the office. She screamed at the sight before her. When the rest of the gang followed, Foxy's eyes widen and hugged the chicken, shielding her from the sight. Freddy kneeled beside the body.

Toy Bonnie went to the phone on the table and called the police.

"Good evening, what is your emergency?" Freddy pounced on Toy Bonnie. The bear glared.

"If we make scene out of this, the restaurant will close down."

"Well, what can we do?"

"What happened?" The crew turned to the entrance. A blue jay animatronic looked back to them.

"A murder happened."

"We need to hide the body."

"I can help!" The cheery voice replied.

"What's your name?"

"Swift."

Swift took the body and dragged it off to some part of the pizzeria. Toy Chica followed the girl to the Prize corner, where there was a large present that wasn't there before. The lid slowly opened and Marionette slowly floated up. The puppet looked down on the dead body.

"Swift! Who do you have there?"

"The security guard."

"What happened?"

"I think you know." Toy Chica did know how to feel about it but suddenly someone pulled at her feet. The tiger pulled Toy Chica away from the scene.

"Help me!"

"Terrence!" Terrence stopped and turned back to Swift.

"It's OK. She's with us." Terrence let Toy Chica

"What's going on?" Terrence's mental map flashed before his eyes, warning him of an intruder in the area. Swift lead Toy Chica back to the office.

"It's something to do with the Marionette's past. Don't worry! It has nothing to do with you." Terrence ran to scout the area. Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie was in the office. They were huddled together, every once in a while, glancing to the Toy versions of themselves or the hallway.

"Wait, where's Mangle?"

"What is going on?"

Foxy sighed.

"Remember you asked me about the Pink Man?"

"He's back."

"He always does."


	2. The Present

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rethinking**

 **Chapter 2: The Present**

 **A/N: Ok, I have received a review telling me that this story isn't canon to the game. It's not. This is a sequel to another story called "Five Nights at Freddy's: Reopening" by Seinnnnnn. In that story, FNAF2 is a sequel, Foxy cause the Bite of '87 and the Pink Man is a younger version of the Purple Man or are they? Go read that story first to get caught up on this story. As for OC's name, she does not belong to me. I cannot change anything but use what has been given to me.**

"Who's back?" Mangle stretched her body, hearing a few pops from locked servos. It was good to have her body back. Mangle walked out of Kid's Cove, seeing the area deserted. The sound of shattering glass caught Mangle's attention.

"There was a man in the previous locations." Mangle approached the broken window, shattered glass littered the floor. Suddenly, Mangle's head dipped down as the Purple Man shut her off. He began to disassemble Mangle.

"He always came to the restaurant." Mangle stood in the hallway in front of the office. The dog animatronic stumbled from the 'Parts and Service' room and landed next to Mangle. Mangle did not even acknowledge him as he dust himself.

"Hello there! I'm Bryce the Blue Beagle." Bryce adjusted his orange bow tie before extending his hand. Mangle just stared pass the blue dog. A ray of light came from the other side of the hallway, momentarily blinding the animatronics.

"He killed his own son." Mangle's eyes turned black and Bryce grew worried for the night guard. Before Bryce could do anything, Mangle ran down the corridor with her jaws wide open, ready to sink them into some poor guy's head.

"He used a yellow suit and lured five children to the back room to kill them." Somehow, Bryce managed to run ahead of Mangle and shielded the Security Guard. Bryce lay on the ground, a human neck was all that kept his head to his body.

"Wait… Golden Freddy?" Bryce doesn't know where he was or what was happening around him. His vision was blurring. A tall, thin figure stood above him. He kneeled down to him and reached for Bryce's face. He soon blacked out.

"Yes, that's why he started all of this." Bryce blinked and sat up. He was fully restored, no visual damage on his body. Bryce ran to the restrooms, turning to the mirror on the wall. Hesitantly, Bryce opened his mouth wide open.

"How is killing guard going to help?" Bryce walked out the toilets, relieved. Mike exited 'Prize Corner' and went to the Office. Bryce followed behind him closely, watching over Mike. They entered the Office as Toy Bonnie asked the question.

"He thought that closing down the pizzeria would save future Night Watchmen and children"

"But they kept reopening the restaurant." Terrence entered the Office. The toy animatronics jaw dropped to the floor, bewildered to see the dead Mike Schmidt walking into the room like nothing had happened.

"The frustration took its toll on him." Mike sat on his seat, listening while checking the cameras. The Fazbear Crew looked to the floor, some shaking their heads. Mike scowled at the thought of Golden Freddy being the hero.

"But what does the Puppet have to do with anything?" Swift shrugged.

"Not our story to tell." Terrence stood guard at the entrance, keeping an eye out for the intruder. Bryce stood warily beside Mike.

"Who said that?" The Toys looked around the room.

"Hello" Toy Chica looked down to see the animatronic boy.

"Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and Marionette will tell you." The crew just stared at him in confusion. Who is Spring Bonnie? Freddy crossed his arms.

"OK, no more secrets. No more hiding." Toy Bonnie turned to the clock. It read 5:50 AM. Toy Bonnie ran up to the front and stopped the group. He pointed out the time.

"It's too late now. We have to get ready to introduce the new additions and restaurant for the day."

Terrence spoke next, growling the words. Terrence's word was deep and menacing.

"There's a killer loose some in the restaurant and you want to open it to the public?" Toy Bonnie turned to the tiger. Toy Bonnie didn't really take a good look at Terrence earlier. Now that they were face to face, Toy Bonnie noticed how advanced the technology was used to create him.

The pupils of his eyes could expand and contract to his will, an indication to just how developed machines are nowadays. Who knows what else Terrence has under his belt? Toy Bonnie slowly backed away from the tiger.

"I'm just saying if we act out, he will get suspicious and we will lose our element of surprise." Toy Bonnie tried to reason and it seemed to work. Terrence's face squinted as he thought about Toy Bonnie's suggestion.

"Alright." Terrence's group and The Fazbear Crew walked to the Main area, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

The rest of the day was normal. Toy Bonnie put his guitar down as Bryce and Swift did the same. They went down the stage and played with the children, sticking close to them in case the killer tried anything. Terrence led a group towards 'Pirate's Cove'.

A man entered the restaurant. He had blonde hair and wore jeans and buttoned up shirt. He made his way to the counter.

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?"

"I saw an ad for a job."

"Fill in this application and come in before 10 PM. You'll get your uniform tonight." He did what he was told but was confused. 'Hey, it's a job. I'm not complaining' he thought. Terrence was walking by when he noticed the man.

"Hey there! What your name, Friend?" Terrence asked in a cheery voice.

"Um… Jeremy. I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald." Jeremy replied, uncomfortable and caught off guard. Terrence scanned his face, finding a match to his database. He smiled warmly and left the man alone. Soon, Jeremy was shaking hands with the manager.

"Welcome to the family." As Jeremy left, he did not see the wicked grin on the man's face.


	3. Night 1

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rethinking**

 **A/N** **: I'm sorry for the lack of updates but it was because I started college and had exams. However, I'm back and I'll try to update my stories. I'm not going anywhere, this story is not discontinued.**

 **Chapter 3: Night 1**

At 11:30 PM, Jeremy Fitzgerald entered the restaurant and made his way to the Office. Mike Schmidt stood at the desk, waiting for the new Night Guard to take his place. The animatronics peeked from behind walls, trying to see the new member joining them during the night.

"Good Evening, Mr. Fitzgerald."

"What's taking him so long?" Jeremy looked behind him. He swore he heard something.

"Be patient, Chica"

"Mr. Fitzgerald! Are you playing attention?" Jeremy snapped back to Mike. Jeremy shook his head, rubbing his face.

"Sorry, but I thought I heard something." Mike sighed.

"Alright, guys. Get in here." Jeremy was confused until he saw the animatronics enter.

"Hello!"

"It's nice to meet you!"

"What's your name?" Jeremy stumbled back as he was bombarded by question after question. Freddy held his hand up.

"Everyone quiet down. We're making him uncomfortable." The animatronics slowly backed away from the guard. Freddy tipped his hat to him in a greeting fashion. Jeremy took his extended hand and shook it.

"Hhhello, I'm Jeremy."

"Hello Jeremy and Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Freddy and this is the gang!" Freddy gestured to the others behind him. The Crew crowded around him, assaulting him non-stop as the night progressed. Terrence stood a few meters away near the door.

The Purple Man stood in the Bathroom. Opposite of him was his reflection. He stared at his reflection for a long time. All the while, little voices whispers in his head. Ghostly figures floated around him in the reflection.

"It wasn't me!" The Purple Man collapsed his knees unable to hold him as guilt washes over. He stared at the victims as they scream at him, condemning him for their deaths. The Purple Man closes his eyes, praying for the nightmare to end until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and in the mirror, reflecting back to the Purple Man was the Puppet.

Jeremy sat on his chair, looking at the camera feed. Mike already left the building, wishing him luck as the animatronics all hunt for the Murderer. Jeremy turned the left air vent lights on and jumped at the face of Balloon Boy peeking at him from the shadows.

"Hello?"

"H-h-hi"

"Come with me." Jeremy's stared at Balloon Boy like he grew a second head. He turned to the reader and deadpanned. He shook his head.

"OK, here's some advice from me to you. If a kid asked you to come-come with me… smiling from the shadows. The correct answer is HECK NO!" Jeremy slammed his fist down on the desk. The force caused the desk to fall over and shook the ground.

Balloon Boy ignored the comment and climbed back the way his came, waiting for Jeremy to follow suit. Jeremy sighed and got on his knees. It was a tight fit but Jeremy climbed all the way.

"This is a mistake." Jeremy said to himself. Unbeknown to Balloon Boy and Jeremy, Mangle stood at the other end of the ventilation. Mangle's head was inches from Balloon Boy's when he poked his head out. Mangle grabbed his head and pulled him away.

After crawling through the vent, Jeremy stood up and stretched his back while popping a few bones. Balloon Boy was nowhere to be found. Jeremy shook his head and went back to the Office. Jeremy checked the camera and tabbed on 'Game Area'.

Balloon Boy stood at his usually place. Jeremy heard banging noise coming from his right. He tab on the camera that check the vent and saw Mangle crawling to the Office. At that moment, Foxy walked into the Office.

"Ahoy!" Foxy greeted.

"Hello Foxy." replied Jeremy

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Mangle started climbing to the ceiling. Foxy shook his furry head. They two looked up to see Mangle dangling, Balloon Boy laughs at the end of the Hallway. Mangle yelled a battle cry and swing down onto Foxy, knocking him back to the unlit hallways.

"What in ta' seven seas r' ya doing!?" Mangle pulled Foxy to her face, growling in her throat. Foxy gasped at the signature black eyes and white pupils. Foxy hit Mangle in the head knocking her out and kicked Balloon Boy.

Foxy ran to the stage where Toy Chica and Swift were roaming. Balloon Boy opened the Parts & Services Room, revealing the Purple Man. Toy Chica and Swift jumped as Foxy crashed into the tables, sliding into a mess.

"Foxy! What happened?"

"It be Mangle and Balloon Boy. They're losing their minds." Toy Chica gasped at the news and looked to Swift. Swift looked to Foxy who was panicking. They walked around the building, wary to be caught by their mind-controlled friends and the Murderer.

Terence and Freddy was located at Prize Corner, talking to the Marionette. Terrence peeked out the doorway, listening carefully. Terrence heard a loud crashing noise at the stage area. Terrence looked back to the room, where Freddy seemed to jump at the sudden noise. Marionette nodded to the tiger as Freddy calmed down.

 **Back in the Office**

"Balloon Boy, what have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Jeremy Fitzgerald was switching his flashlight on and off but no beam of light was shone onto the darken hallway. Balloon stood near the doorway to the left, laughing joyfully. Static noise echoed from the right vent, knowing that Mangle is climbing through Jeremy quickly ran into the hallway.

Jeremy ran into another person, something big and heavy. Unfortunately, poor Jeremy falls back onto his buttocks. Terence extended his arm, helping the Night Guard up as he rubs his sore behind. Swift, Toy Chica and Foxy entered the hallway, meeting Jeremy and Terrence as they walk toward them.

"What happened?" Toy Chica rushed towards Terence and Jeremy. However, an echoing and creepy voice resounded from all around the restaurant.

"Hello there." said the voice. Terence, Foxy, Toy Chica, Swift and Jeremy turned their heads left and right, searching for the source of the voice. However, everywhere they turn was just dark shadows. Out of the Office came Balloon Boy with his annoying laugh with Mangle crawling next to him.

"How do you like my new friends? They're so much better then Golden Freddy." The voice taunted. Toy Chica and Swift are worried for Balloon Boy and Mangle but they couldn't do much but run for now and find a way to reserve the damage inflicted on them. Terrence picked up the frozen Jeremy like a cargo box and ran with the other animatronics.

As Mangle and Balloon Boy chased Foxy, Toy Chica, Swift, Terrence and Jeremy down the hallway, the Purple Man walked into Prize Corner where the Marionette is located. Freddy looked at the man before him and tipped his hat.

"Good evening, Mr. Fredbear. What are you doing here? Doing some work stuff I guess?" Freddy innocently asked the manager of the restaurant. The Manager smiled warmly at the old mascot.

"Everything's fine, Freddy. I'm just here to see Marionette." Freddy nodded and took his leave. The Marionette rises from his box and looked at the man before him.

"Hello Papa." Mr. Fredbear walked closer to the puppet and hugged him like a man that was thrown overboard a ship. They stayed like that before Mr. Fredbear broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Fredbear said and he repeated this multiple times before Marionette fell asleep as his music box started to play its tune. Fredbear lay the puppet into his box gently and walked out the room.

Meanwhile, Foxy had tied Balloon Boy onto a chair and duct tape his mouth to shut his laughter. Swift and Toy Chica were sitting on top of Mangle, which for some reason, was crawling around like the time Mangle was dismantled. Terrence helped Jeremy bandage his forehead as Mangle had tried to bit his frontal lobe off.

Bryce walked into the main room from the backstage, surprised to see Balloon Boy and Mangle captured.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bryce asked as Mangle struggled under the weight of the duck and bird. Toy Chica and Swift looked to each other, silently discussing whether to tell Bryce what happened.

"It's a long story." answered Terrence. Bryce nodded as Toy Bonnie entered the main Party Room. Toy Bonnie shook his head as if shaking a nasty memory off his brain or in this case, trying to delete a file from his microchip.

"Guys, I blacked out again." Marionette appeared of thin air, floating a few feet off the floor. Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Foxy jumped in surprise. However, this cause Mangle to break free from Swift and help Balloon Boy escape.

"They're getting away!' Marionette stopped them from chasing, shaking his masked face.

"We have more pressing issues. The Purple Man taking us out one by one." Toy Chica gasped, worried for her friends. Marionette floated to Toy Chica, placing a comforting hand on her head.

"We have to protect ourselves and the night guard. Terrence, you're the head of grounds from now on, make sure you have every nook and cranny of this place as safe as possible." Terrence nodded.

"Foxy, get everything that can be used as a weapon and hide it." Foxy saluted like the pirate he is.

"This is war, my friends. We need to be prepared." As everyone cleaned the area up for the morning, Marionette prayed that history won't repeat itself or else he may need to ask HIM for help.


	4. Something Familar

**Chapter 4: Something Familar**

Marionette sat in his box, waiting and watching the Pizzeria. Everything seems to be normal but with the Purple Man, nothing should be taken for granted. Terence roamed around the rooms leaving no area unchecked, checking the cameras every so often. Terence was built with wireless connection, enabling him to hack and have access to the security camera and other things.

Swift and Bryce stick near the adults, they were tasked with identifying Purple Man. Balloon Boy and Mangle were missing and their attraction was closed. The Toy animatronics stick closer to the children, keeping their eyes out for danger while entertaining the children. One of them even had a bat. Marionette's job was to handle any problems if the situation comes.

The older animatronics were stationed in the unused party rooms and near the night guard security office. They were tasked with stopping the Purple Man from luring his victims to the backroom.

Swift was watching over her batch of children when a child spoke.

"Ma? Where's the" Take apart and put together" attraction?" the child asked.

"That attraction has been closed down. Sorry to disappoint you, kid." The day guard Mike Schmidt said to the family. The boy nodded a thank you and when to sit at the table to eat some pizza. Curious, Swift went to the boy. The boy was busy stuffing Chica's signature pizza into his face.

"Hello friend! What's your name?" Swift asked

"H-hello Swift! My name is Jason Mitso."

"Do you like Toy Foxy's attraction?"

"Toy Foxy?"

"Everyone calls her 'Mangle' but that's wrong. She's really sick, that's all."

"I hope she gets better." Swift couldn't say anything to that and just smiled sweetly at the boy. Freddy, Foxy and Chica roamed near the Night Guard security office, checking the party rooms. Foxy stepped out of Party room 3, only for Mangle and Balloon Boy to jump on them with a loud inhuman scream.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like a child screaming."

"It came from over that." Customers shook in fear as some tried to look at where the noise came from. Mike Schmidt rushed to the hallway entrance, holding up his arms to block the customers from entering.

"Please do not panic. I need everyone to leave the restaurant." People were a bit surprised by that but they listened and picked up their children. Once they were alone did the animatronics spring to life. Mike quickly closed the curtains and covered the doors.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy held the door handles ready to open them when needed. Terence's claws were out, Swift and Toy Chica had knives while Bryce picked up a bat one of the children left behind. Marionette floated out of his box and made his way to the group.

With a nod from Marionette, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy opened the doors. The dark empty hallway was all they saw. The group slowly walked down the hallway to the security office. Suddenly, Terence held his arm out blocking the group's advance.

"I hear something."

They looked around trying to find the source when a bear appeared in front of them. Everyone was gapping when behind them a red fox was staring at them from the other end of the hallway. Out from the shadows of the party rooms Chica appear on the right and Bonnie on the left. They were surrounded.

Marionette looked between Foxy and Freddy when he has an idea. Using his telepathic powers, he sent Terrence and Swift the idea. Everything was still and silence as they stood in the centre. Then, Foxy ran down the hallway, rushing to the group.

"Now!" Terence grabbed half of the group while Swift grabbed the other half and rammed Chica and Bonnie down. Foxy sprinted pass the party rooms and knocked down Freddy, deactivating Foxy and Freddy.

Toy Chica, Swift and Toy Freddy sat on top of Chica as she struggled to get up. Toy Freddy reached behind Chica's neck and deactivated her. Terrence held Bonnie while Marionette deactivated him as well.

"What happened to them?" Toy Chica asked.

"The Purple Man…"

"Terence dragged them to the Parts and Service room and make sure they can't cause any more problems." Terence nodded and picked up the unconscious Bonnie to their destination. Toy Bonnie fold her arms in frustration as Marionette's head tilted down as if in thought.

Soon, Mike entered the party room, looking at the animatronics one by one. He sat down on the Night Security Guard's chair and waited patiently for their report. Marionette floated in front of Mike and…

"ROAR!" Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Swift, Bryce and Mike jumped at the noise. Marionette was surprised too but he couldn't do anything to express himself. Everyone ran to the source of the noise.

"RAWR!"

"It's Terence!" Toy Chica yelled as the group neared the Parts & Service room. Suddenly, the door busted open with two colourful blurs flew pass the doorway. Terence stood unharmed but with claws out. He lunched himself to his victims which the group could now see was Mangle and Balloon Boy.

Terence plunged his claws into their circuitry and ripped out their wires. Mangle and Balloon Boy gave a "wheeze" and then powered down. Terence sheathed his claws back into his paws. He stood and stretched a bit, letting a few severs unlock themselves.

"Terence, are you alright?" Swift and Bryce asked, hurrying to his side.

"I'm fine." Terence looked to his friends and gave them a hug, purring a little. Soon, they were all laughing. Marionette floated to Mangle and Balloon Boy's corpse, kneeling down to pay them respect.

"I need them repaired before I can revive them." said the Puppet.

"I can get the Engineers to look at them in the morning. For now, everyone deserves a rest." Mike said. With that, the group walked back to the main area and prepare for the night shift. Unaware of the glowing red eyes in the Parts & Service room.


End file.
